Getting Close to the Darkness
by x.Arcanine.x
Summary: It has been a year since Pitch's defeat, and he has regained his power, and seems content, but Jack and the others are still suspicious. Will Jack find that Pitch is being truthful, or will he be taken over by the darkness? Eventual BlackIce, smut, and bad language.
1. Chapter 1

Another story! life is stupid, so sorry about the updates... Or lack of... Anyway, enjoy! Also, you can find me on Tumblr as askthejackfrost.

* * *

Pitch was in the forest, thinking. He had regained control of his nightmares, and was strong again, but didn't want to fight. He realized just a little fear could go a long way, and that was good enough for him. But there was one thing he couldn't get out of his head; Jack Frost. Just then, Jack walked into the clearing of the forest. The sun was down and all the children were at home in their beds and the snow started to accumulate on the ground and on the trees' branches. Pitch watched the snow fall for a little bit before turning and seeing Jack in the clearing. He was in the shadows, so he doubted Jack could see him, and he decided to step out into the open. "Hello, Jack." He said quietly, no hatred or malice in his voice. The tension in Jack's body was more than a little evident as he froze in his place when he heard the well known voice.

"What are you doing here?" Jack's voice came out hard and wavering just lightly; Pitch was supposed to be gone.

"Same as you, enjoying the night." He said.

"Oh, Jack, you don't think I would be gone forever now. I'm back to my full power, but I'm keeping out of trouble. Having my ass kicked once is enough, thank you." Pitch said, a smirk on his face. A frown set on Jack's brow as he looked around to find the source of the voice.

"And what are you doing here then?" He said, snapping a little, he had all the reasons in the world to take precautions with the man.

"I can't take a walk?" Pitch asked, raising one brow.

"Dear boy, I know you feel as if you need to be watchful around me, but I've realized that my plan was foolish. I don't want to go back to the Dark Ages, there is enough fear to sustain me as I am now." He explained truthfully. Jack narrowed his eyes and tightened his hold on his staff, newly repaired staff after Pitch snapped it in two.

"There is? Or you made sure of that?" The snow got slightly heavier.

"Calm down." Pitch sighed, looking suddenly tired.

"I'm honestly no threat. I just need to do my job. Without a bit of fear, kids would be dying left and right. Unafraid of wild animals, unafraid of strangers, unafraid of busy streets! Then who would believe in you, Jack?" Pitch asked, trying to get his point across. Jack seemed to think about Pitch's words because yes, they did sound quite logical and seemed almost like the man was trying to do some good... almost.

"You've got a point" he conceded. Pitch gave the boy a small smile, nodding.

"See? I'm not so bad." He chuckled. He shook the snow out of his hair and shivered slightly, the cold getting to him. Still, Jack didn't trust him but decided the man wasn't about to send more of those nightmare horses upon him.

"The other guardians know about it?"

"Don't know. I wouldn't be surprised if Sandy knew, as he just seems to know everything." Pitch said, rolling his eyes slightly.

"And if you find it neccissary, you can tell them."

Jack would tell them indeed.

"He does know everything." He admitted with a very faint hint of a smile. Pitch found that he liked Jack's smile and nodded. He didn't know what else to say, so he looked around nervously.

"So, how did you escape the nightmares?" Jack asked, clearly still tense, but calming down. Pitch shrugged.

"Just have to show them who's the boss." He said, he tugged at his robe and the shadows grew around it, making it thicker and warmer, and causing Jack to jump back.

"Hey, it's your fault I'm cold." Pitch said, wrapping his arms around himself. Jack calmed down again and gave a small smile.

"I can't help that." He said, looking at Pitch. Though Jack was nervous and jumpy around the man, he had realized over the year that Pitch was gone, that he liked him. He knew he preferred guys to girls before, but never did he think he would fall for the enemy.

"I'm sorry for being so harsh." Jack said quietly, looking at the ground.

"All is forgiven. Now come, I am freezing and I have tea at my... Place." He said, unsure of what to call his home. He turned and began walking towards the hole where the bed used to be, not checking if Jack was following.

"I hope you have cocoa." Came Jack's voice, and Pitch couldn't stop the smile that spread.

"Of course, Jack." Pitch said, still walking. They reached the entrance and Pitch went in first, knowing that Jack was less likely to trust him if he didn't. He felt the rush of wind behind him as Jack followed, and he just continued down a dark corridor until they reached a door. Pitch opened it and stepped inside, turning to watch Jack's reaction at seeing his living quarters. It was a large room with a roaring fire place, and large plush chairs set up around a round coffee table. One whole wall was a bookshelf, crammed with books of all kinds, and next to that wall was a door. Jack looked around, wide-eyed, and obviously impressed.

"Have a seat, Jack, I will be back." Pitch said, going through the door. Jack sat in one of the chairs, a smile on his face as he did. The chair was so plush, he nearly sank into it, and he settled in happily, as this was the most comfortable thing he had sat in since he could remember. Pitch came out with a mug, and a tea cup, sitting across from Jack and handing him the mug.

"Your cocoa." He said, watching Jack, who sniffed at it cautiously.

"Jack, I haven't poisoned it if that's what you're thinking." Pitch said, rolling his eyes and taking a sip of his tea. Jack watched him, taking a sip of the cocoa and finding himself smiling.

"This is really good! Thanks." He said, taking another sip, then licking it off his lips. Pitch nodded giving a slight smile.

"Now, about the Guardians. I have no problem with them knowing I am powerful once more, but if any of you come in here and attack me without reason, I will not hesitate to fight back with all I have." Pitch said, looking at Jack, seriousness in his golden eyes. Jack watched him, then nodded.

"Alright. I'll make sure they won't attack. If they do, I will not fight with them." He said, holding his hand out.

"Deal?" He asked. Pitch leaned forward, and shook Jack's hand firmly.

"Deal." He said nodding. They finished their drinks in a comfortable silence, and Jack sighed contentedly, curling up in the chair. Pitch watched, his brow furrowing.

"Where do you stay?" He asked, and Jack frowned.

"Wherever I feel like, I guess." He said, shrugging.

"North hasn't offered you a room?" He asked, and Jack shook his head.

"No, why?"

"No reason, but you should go. It won't be safe for you to stay here. The nightmares don't take kindly to visitors." He said, standing.

"I'll show you out." He said, leading Jack back to the exit.

"Thanks again, Pitch." He said, then flew off.

"No, thank you, Jack." Pitch said, retreating to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack and the other Guardians were at North's Workshop, trying to figure out what to make of Pitch's behavior.

"Jack, ya gumby! Pitch coulda killed ya!" Bunny shouted at the newest Guardian, and the others nodded.

"But he didn't! He didn't even try anything!" Jack said. Sandy made a bunch of pictures above his head and North nodded.

"Sandy is right. We need to keep eye on Pitch, and since Jack has already gained his trust, he will continue to get info." He said. Tooth fluffed up her feathers, and looked at Jack.

"You will be careful, won't you?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

"Of course! Don't worry about me. If he tries anything, I'll freeze him solid!" He said, chuckling.

"I still think ya all are nuts to even think he could be trusted, but I'm outnumbered in this vote, so good luck, Frostbite." Bunny said, crossing his arms. Everyone nodded and said their goodbyes, leaving to their respective homes, leaving North and Jack standing there.

"He really invited you to tea?" North asked, and Jack nodded, smirking.

"I had cocoa." He said, and North clapped him on the back, nearly sending him onto the floor.

"You are brave one, Jack." He laughed.

"Now get some rest, you never know when you will see Pitch again." He said, going to his office. Jack sighed and left, finding a forest to rest in.

* * *

Jack woke early and headed back to where he met Pitch the day before, excited to see him again. He sat in a tree and waited. Pitch watched him arrive from the shadows, smirking. He knew Jack would come back. He stepped out of the shadows and stood in the center of the clearing, looking up at Jack. When he saw Pitch, he flew down from the tree, smiling slightly.

"So, I told the Guardians." He said.

"Let me guess, they want you to keep an eye on me?" He asked, sounding bored. Jack chuckled and nodded.

"How predictable of them." Pitch said, smirking. He turned and headed back to his lair, knowing Jack would follow. And he did, feeling strangely calm around Pitch, like they had always been friends. Pitch didn't stop to wait for Jack this time, feeling his calm presence behind him the whole way.

"What do you do down here all day?" Jack asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Usually I read, but sometimes I write, or meditate." He said, walking through the door to the sitting room.

"Cocoa?" He asked. Jack smiled slightly and nodded.

"Yes please." He said, sinking into the same plush chair from the other night. He sighed and remembered how Pitch asked where he stayed, then North not offering him a room, again.

"You look troubled, Jack." Pitch said, handing the sprite his cocoa, then sitting across from him, crossing his long legs.  
Jack jumped as Pitch was suddenly there, but calmed down and gratefully took the cocoa.

"I was just thinking. North didn't offer me a room last night, though he knew that meeting with you could be stressful." Jack explained, looking into his mug. Pitch nodded, sipping his tea. He watched Jack closely, thinking of what to say to him.

"He isn't the most gracious, is he?" Pitch asked. He stood and walked to the bookshelf, picking out a thick book that looked quite old. Jack nodded and watched the man, frowning.

"What's that?" Jack asked, looking at the cover, but not recognizing the language.

"An old war tale." Pitch answered, sounding a bit far away. He began reading, but could feel Jack's gaze on him. Jack watched him, looking at his golden eyes as they moved across the pages swiftly. He quickly looked away as Pitch looked up, closing the book. Pitch waved his hand and the book returned to the shelf.

"Am I really so interesting, Jack?" Pitch asked, leaning back in the chair and finishing his tea. Jack took a big gulp of his cocoa, and shrugged.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked, looking back to Pitch.

"Being nice, I mean." He added quickly. Pitch thought for a moment, considering his answer.

"Because, though we may be, or may have been enemies, there is still much that we have in common. And everyone needs someone to talk to, or to go to when everyone else isn't there for them." He said. Jack nodded. That made sense, both he and Pitch were lonely and tended to be forgotten"What made you change your mind?" Jack asked, finishing his cocoa. Pitch looked at him and shook his head.

"I found that a little fear goes a long way." He said simply, then rolled his eyes.

"Did the others put you up questioning me?"  
Jack shook his head and put the mug on the table.

"I'm just curious." He said, nervously fiddling with his staff. He wasn't sure why, but he felt a connection with Pitch. A nightmare galloped in, snorting anxiously and pawing at the ground. Pitch sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose.

"I'll be right there." He said, shooing the creature away.

"Sandman is here, presumably to check on you." Pitch said to Jack, who frowned, but nodded.

"Let's go see what he wants." Pitch said, standing gracefully, and heading to the door, Jack in tow. They reached the main room, finding Sandy at the globe. He turned and smiled at Jack, then gave Pitch a curt nod. He made pictures above his head, and Pitch rolled his eyes.

"I'm not doing a thing to Jack, unless showing him hospitality is a bad thing now." Pitch said, obviously annoyed.

"We had drinks and talked, nothing more, nothing less." He added, and Jack nodded.

"Yeah, he hasn't done anything." Jack assured the Guardian of Dreams. Sandy still looked worried, but nodded, making a few more signs at Pitch.

"Calm down, Sanderson. I am all set with being beaten again. I'm still nursing my wounded ego." He said tiredly. With one last stern look, Sandy left, leaving Jack and Pitch alone once more. Pitch sighed and shook his head slowly.

"Should I leave?" Jack asked nervously.

"If you'd like." Pitch said, still sounding tired. He turned and headed back to the sitting area, then through the door at the back. Jack hesitated, then followed slowly. He looked through the door and was surprised to find a large bedroom with a four poster bed against the far wall in the middle. There were more books and some papers piled on a desk to the right, along with quills and an ink well. Pitch looked up and sighed.

"Yes, Jack?"

"I-I, uh, nothing." He said nervously. He was surprised to find that Pitch needed sleep at all.

"Yes, Jack, I sleep as well. Though, like you, I don't need it, but it is always nice to take a break from the world for a bit." Pitch said, composing himself once more. He stood and walked over to Jack and smiled slightly. Jack jumped back, then made himself stay still.

"Thank you, Jack. It is nice to have someone to talk to." Pitch said, giving the boy a slight bow.

"Yeah, thank you too." Jack said, smiling as well. Pitch looked at him and chuckled.

"You have a very nice smile, Jack." He said.

"I bet you would too if you ever smiled in a friendly way." Jack said back, laughing. He was blushing at the compliment, and was sure Pitch could see it, even in the dark. Pitch liked the boy's blush, and smiled a little bit more.


	3. Chapter 3

So this chapter is a little bit longer, and does have some sexual scenes (no sex yet, sorry!). Enjoy!

* * *

Jack slept well that night, but had a strange dream. It was not of Sandy's doing, as there was no golden sand above his head, and it wasn't one of Pitch's nightmares, as it was far too pleasant.

* * *

Pitch! You in?" Jack called, diving into the cave. A nightmare appeared to him, seemingly wanting Jack to follow. Cautiously, he did, padding lightly down the corridor to the sitting room. Pitch heard the returning hoof beats and called out from his room.

"Jack? Is that you?"

"Yeah, just dropped in to talk." Jack responded. He assumed Pitch was writing at his desk.

"Come on back here, we can talk while I work." He replied. He heard the wind pick Jack up, and he felt the chill as it dropped him at Pitch's side. He looked up from his parchment, giving a slight smile.

"How have you been, Jack?" He asked.

Jack smiled and leaned on his staff.

"Pretty good. Whatcha writing?" He asked, trying to decipher the words.

"Is that even writing?"

"Not English. It is a language older than I, and as far as I know, only the Man in the Moon, Sanderson, and I understand it anymore." He said, finishing his writing and dropping the quill in the ink well. He stood and looked down at Jack, seeing as he was a whole head taller. Jack blushed a little at their closeness, and stepped back quickly.

"Sorry, I didn't realize we'd be so close."

"No need to apologize, Jack." Pitch said. He watched Jack, clearly trying to read his fears, and Jack just stared back, feeling like an open book. He finally looked away, and Pitch furrowed his brows.

"You have one fear that really gets my attention, dear Jack." Pitch said, trying not to sound predatory. Jack bit his lip and blushed, knowing exactly which one he was talking about. He was afraid of liking Pitch in the way that he did, and he was afraid that Pitch would be disgusted.

"Oh, Jack. There is no need to fear that." Pitch said as if reading his mind. He stepped closer to Jack and took his chin gently, turning the boy's face towards him.

"Because I share your feelings." Pitch whispered, pressing their lips together. Jack was surprised, but happily kissed back, leaning his staff against the desk and wrapping his arms around Pitch's neck. He parted his lips for Pitch when he felt his tongue at his cold lips. He shuddered at the warmth that flooded his body, and the dark, rich taste of Pitch. His mind wandered, wondering if Pitch tasted like this everywhere, but his thoughts were cut short by Pitch pulling away. Pitch smiled at Jack, a true smile.

"That was wonderful, Jack." He purred, knowing his warm breath would make Jack shiver. Jack did, but he kissed Pitch again after, wanting more. He pulled away suddenly when he realized his pants were tight. He blushed and pulled away, pulling his hoodie down.

"S-sorry."

Pitch saw all this and smirked.

"Don't worry, Jack. I can take care of that." He purred, palming the bulge in Jack's pants.

* * *

Jack woke up with a gasp. He was aroused, just like in his dream and he thought back to it, moaning. Pitch had been out causing nightmares when he heard a familiar voice moan his name. He furrowed his brow and walked silently towards the sound. He almost gasped out loud when he saw Jack, his back against a tree and his hand pumping his hard length. Jack moaned again, moving his hand faster, imagining it was Pitch's.

"Pitch!" Jack cried out as he came hard, his white seed blending in with the snow. Jack lay there panting, regaining his energy. When he did, he wiped his hand clean in the snow, then pulled his pants back up, securing his ties and his belt. Pitch was in the shadows, fighting the urge to go out and take Jack right there in the snow. He was aroused, and transported himself into his lair, going straight to his bed. He lay down and took care of himself, playing back the beautiful sight he had just seen. He came hard, Jack's name slipping off his tongue as he did. He cleaned himself up and lay back down, basking in the afterglow of his pleasure.

* * *

Though this was for the Guardians, no one checked up on Jack after Sandy had threatened Pitch, and Jack doubted that they would. He pushed that thought away, thinking of Pitch. He was nervous about seeing Pitch after his dream, and wondered if he would give anything away by his actions.

Pitch entered the clearing, taking a deep breath. He found Jack in his usual spot, and greeted him as usual.

"Hello, Jack." He said, giving his usual small smile.

"Hi." Jack said, jumping off the tree branch he was perched on. He was nervous, and trying his best to act natural.

"These past few days have been, well, for the lack of a better word, enjoyable. It seems as if we have formed a sort of friendship." Pitch said, looking at Jack, who nodded.

"Yeah, I'm really glad we're not enemies anymore. You're really great company." Jack said, smiling. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all.

"Come, let's have drinks at my place." Pitch said, heading off towards the entrance to his lair. It was a windy day due to Jack's nervousness, and a sudden gust of wind pushed Pitch's robe apart and making it flow out behind him, revealing his lithe form to Jack as he walked by his side. They both gasped, and Pitch quickly secured his robe to block out the winter chill. Jack looked at Pitch, seeing if he was annoyed or angry, but seemed fine. They walked on, until another gust of wind pushed snow in their faces.

"Don't you control the wind?" Pitch asked, blocking his face with his arm.

"I can when I need it, but I'm not doing this!" Jack said. He was as surprised as Pitch when the wind decided to pick Jack up and carry him away.

"Wind! Put me down!" Jack shouted, angry now, and like a scolded child, it put Jack down and almost seemed to be sulking. Pitch caught up with Jack soon after and looked at him curiously.

"What happened?" He asked, urging Jack to walk briskly with him. They reached the entrance and went in, Pitch brushing snow off himself.

"Honestly, I have no clue!" Jack said, shaking his head. He followed Pitch to the sitting room and sighed. He looked at Pitch, shrugging, and noticed the man shivering.

"I'm sorry, should I leave? Am I making you cold?" Jack asked, suddenly worried.

"No, it was that blasted wind." He said, going to the kitchen to get their drinks. He returned with them and after giving Jack his, immediately sat and took a sip. He looked over at Jack to find the boy watching him.

"Again with staring at me, Jack? Hasn't anyone told you it's rude to stare?" Pitch asked, teasing the boy. Jack blushed and took a sip of his cocoa. He stared into his cup, well aware of Pitch watching him.

"Hypocrite." Jack muttered, and Pitch laughed.

"Sorry, but your blush interests me. You blush a light blue." He said, still watching Jack. He nodded and touched his cheeks.

"I also get colder. I hear from others that their faces heat up when they blush, but mine gets cooler." He said.

"Interesting." Pitch said. He lolled away into the fire, lost in thought. He wondered if Jack's blush spread over his whole body like some people. He was jolted out of his thoughts by Jack standing and going over to the bookshelf. Pitch stood and walked over, standing next to Jack.

"What do you like to read?" He asked, and Jack smiled, pulling 'Call of the Wild' by Jack London off the shelf.

"The classics are the best in my opinion, but I do like the Harry Potter series, and The Hunger Games weren't bad either." He said.

"Though this is one of my favorites." He added.

"Yes, London is a good author." Pitch said with a nod.

"Have you ever read any works by Edgar Allen Poe?" Pitch asked, pulling 'The Raven' off the shelf.

"Yeah, but I'm not a fan of the really dark stuff." Jack admitted.

"Not many are." Pitch said, putting it back.

"And seeing as your center is fun, I understand why you don't enjoy it."

Jack chuckled and put his book back as well. It was then that he realized how close they were standing and his dream came back to him, making his breath catch in his throat. He could feel his blush and he backed up a few steps.

"Why the sudden fear of being close to me, Jack?" Pitch asked, turning to the winter sprite. He chuckled as Jack blushed deeper and didn't meet his gaze.

"Are you afraid of me? That I might hurt you?" He asked, and Jack shook his head.

"Are you afraid that you might hurt me?" He asked, this time taking a step closer. Again, Jack shook his head, backing up a step. He looked up at Pitch for a second and gasped as he met his gaze no more than a foot from his own face.

"Or are you afraid of your feelings, Jack?" He asked, his voice low. Jack gasped and fled, leaving Pitch surprised and alone, frost slowly creeping across the floor from where Jack had been standing.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh snap guys! Smut in this chapter! I know Pitch is OOC, but I don't care. After being beaten, he decided to be a bit more humble. It's my story, so deal with it! Oh and an important announcement!

As much as I wish and cry and plead to the world, Rise of the Guardians is not mine, and not are the characters.

Thank you, and enjoy!

* * *

Pitch knew Jack left because he was nervous, but it still worried him.

"Maybe it was too soon." He said to himself. He sighed and stood from his chair, melting into the shadows and finding Jack at his lake, pacing nervously.

"I knew I would blow it! He probably hates me now! Oh, MiM, he's probably figured out I like him, he probably thinks I'm disgusting!" Jack said worriedly as he paced back and forth. Pitch watched, feeling his fears and doubts roll off of Jack in waves. He shook his head, stepping out of the shadows.

"Actually, Jack, I'm only a bit disappointed that you left in such a rush." Pitch said, walking towards him. Jack jumped and stared at Pitch in despair.

"And you've come to tell me how disgusting I am." He said.

"No, I've come to say that I shouldn't have pushed that far as fast as I did. You are not disgusting, Jack, and if I did say that, I would be a major hypocrite." Pitch said. Jack looked at him in shock, weighing the words in his head.

"You mean, you know that I... That I like you? And-" Jack cut himself off with a gasp and steadied himself with his staff, looking at Pitch, blue eyes wide with joy and shock.

"Really!?" He breathed, unable to say more. Pitch smiled slightly and nodded.

"Yes, Jack. And though at first I hated myself for it, after that year alone, I came to accept it, and just as you, I thought you wouldn't share my feelings." Pitch confessed. Just like before, Jack flew, but this time he flew into Pitch's arms. Jack's heart was hammering and he was sure Pitch could feel it though his chest.

"I can't believe it." He whispered, his arms around Pitch's torso. Pitch stood there stiffly for a moment before relaxing into the embrace, wrapping one arm around Jack, while the other ran through his soft white hair.

"You're shaking, Jack. Do you need to sit?"

"Yeah."

Pitch led him to a nearby rock, helping him to sit without falling.

"Goodness, I didn't know I would throw you into a state of shock. Should I take you to North?" Pitch asked, his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"No!" Was the reply. Jack looked at him and shook his head.

"They don't know! They don't know that I'm... That I..."

"That you are attracted to the same sex?" Pitch asked, and Jack nodded.

"You're afraid they will hate you." Pitch said, reading his fears.

"I honestly think they won't care at all. You are you, no matter what you like, and as Guardians, they should accept that." Pitch told him.

"I mean, seeing as they all have their own quirks." He added with a smirk.

"Like what?" Jack asked, curious now.

"Let's start with Aster. As a rabbit, he has a mating season, around mid May, and during that time he gets so filled with the need to... Reproduce, that he tries to screw anything that moves; girl, boy, animal, or another spirit. That is why he hides away for most of May." Pitch said, smirking.

"No! You're just saying that!" Jack laughed, imagining Bunny humping things like a dog in heat.

"I wouldn't make that up!" Pitch chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure I heard that Toothiana would lay an egg instead of live birth." Pitch said, and Jack laughed again.

"Sandy is made of sand, which is a problem in and of itself!" Jack said, and Pitch laughed; an actual laugh.

"You see? You have the least of the problems." Pitch said. He noticed Jack wasn't shaking anymore, and watched as the boy stood.

"You're right." Jack said. The warmth Pitch radiated was quite pleasant, and Jack's body craved more of the exotic feeling, so he hugged Pitch again. Pitch hugged him back, a bit hesitantly at first, as he was still a bit new to showing affection. Jack looked up nervously, biting his lower lip.

"Pitch?" He asked quietly. Pitch looked at him and was taken aback by Jack's cool lips on his, but it didn't last.

"S-sorry, I-"

"Don't be." Pitch said, kissing him again, this time slower and more passionate. When he pulled back, Jack sighed happily, a beautiful blush across his cheeks. Pitch smiled at him and Jack smiled back, moving his arms from around Pitch's torso to around his neck, kissing him again, parting his lips for Pitch, who gladly deepened the kiss, pulling Jack's body closer to his own. Pitch ran his tongue along Jack's, making the boy shutter and moan. Jack remembered his dream and smiled slightly into the kiss. Pitch tasted exactly how he imagined with an added sweetness from the tea. Jack suddenly pulled away, embarrassed and blushing more.

"I'm sorry! Oh, MiM this is awkward!" He said, looking away. Pitch frowned and pulled Jack back into his arms, feeling the reason for Jack's nervousness.

"It's alright, Jack." He said, smirking.

"Let's go to my place." He said, bringing him through the shadows. They landed in Pitch's room and Jack hid his face, but Pitch was having none of that.

"Jack, look at me." He said, only continuing to talk when he had the boy's attention.

"Its normal for that to happen, Jack, and it would be a lie to say I'm not turned on as well."

Jack gave a small smile and nodded. He leaned in for another kiss and Pitch happily accepted, lifting Jack and letting him wrap his legs around his waist. Pitch pulled back with a smirk and looked at Jack.

"Would you like me to take care of that for you?" He asked, slipping his hand in between them and rubbing the bulge in Jack's pants. Jack gasped, then moaned, rolling his hips forward and nodding.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Pitch said, taking his hand away.

"Pitch! Please touch me!" Jack cried, needing the mans touch.

"Make me cum, Pitch!"

Pitch smirked and lay Jack on his bed, slipping his pants down. Pitch licked his lips at the gorgeous sight. His skin was the same snowy white with a barely noticeable blue tint to it, which got a bit more noticeable around his balls and at the head. He smirked, taking Jack's member in his hand, pumping it slowly.

"Ah! Pitch! Yes!" Jack shouted, arching his back with pleasure and gripping the sheets tightly.

"More!" He pleaded, and Pitch sped his hand up. Pitch chuckled and leaned down, blowing his hot breath over Jack's member, making the boy moan louder, and his eyelids flutter.

"You are beautiful, Jack." Pitch purred, then licked the head, tasting his precum.

"Pitch! So hot!" Jack panted, his eyes rolling back in pleasure. He was beyond caring about his embarrassment, and didn't care what the Guardians thought of him, his lust clouded mind just wanted Pitch. Pitch knew this by the way Jack's fears disappeared, and he chuckled, taking the whole length into his warm mouth, sucking and licking with only one purpose in mind; to make Jack cum.

"Pitch! I-Oh, Pitch! I-I'm- Pitch!" He screamed as he came, arching his back and clawing at the sheets. Pitch smirked and swallowed it all down, surprised at how sweet it was. He pulled away with a 'pop' and kissed Jack happily. Jack kissed back, moaning as he tasted himself, but pulled away.

"Let me return the favor." Jack breathed. He could feel Pitch's arousal and wanted to give Pitch his release as well. Jack sat up and turned them around, slipping off the bed, and getting on his knees. He opened up Pitch's robe and undid his pants, slipping them down to reveal Pitch's member. Jack gasped at the size, as it was about 9 inches, two inches bigger than his, and it was thick. He looked up at Pitch, who was watching him, list clear in his eyes. Jack smirked and licked the underside all the way to the tip. Pitch moaned at the cool tongue on him, the chilled feeling new, but enjoyable. He watched as Jack took the head in his mouth and sucked, moaning loudly.

"Jack!" Pitch breathed, grabbing Jack's hair in his fists. Jack continued taking more and more into his mouth, stopping when he almost gagged. He used his hand to stroke what he couldn't swallow down as he licked and sucked, finding all of Pitch's sensitive spots and making him moan. He pulled back and ran his tongue roughly over the head, the tip of Jack's tongue teasing the slit, tasting Pitch.

"Jack! Don't tease!" Pitch growled, his breathing heavier as he was close. Jack took Pitch's member back into his mouth and continued bobbing and sucking, learning quickly how Pitch liked it.

"Jack!" Pitch shouted as he came, throwing his head back and pulling Jack's hair. Jack was surprised, but swallowed most of it, a little dripping down his chin. He pulled away and licked his lips, wiping the excess off and licking his fingers clean, his eyes locked on Pitch's as he did. Pitch smirked and kissed him quickly. Both of them were panting and tired, so Pitch fixed his pants, and Jack followed his lead. Jack was pulled into his arms and laid on the bed, his back against Pitch's front as they calmed down. Pitch was going to invite Jack to stay, but was cut off by a quiet snore.


	5. Chapter 5

SMUT! Enjoy, my pervy bbys! ;)

* * *

Jack woke up confused. He was in a dark room, on a bed, not a tree, and someone was holding him, keeping him warm. He almost panicked until memories of the night before flooded his mind, making him shiver with want.

"Good morning, Jack." Came Pitch's voice, still heavy with sleep. He pushed himself up on one elbow, looking down at Jack, who turned over and smiled at him.

"Morning." He said. Pitch's eyes were silver, and Jack was instantly lost in them.

"Yes, Jack?" Pitch asked, leaning in to press his lips against the Guardian's. Jack happily kissed back, his eyes closing and his lips moving perfectly with Pitch's.

"We should get up, the Guardians might be looking for you." He said after pulling away.

"They won't be looking for me. They have their own stuff to do." Jack said with a frown.

"Plus, I'm comfy." He added, rolling over to face Pitch, who chuckled at that.

"If you insist." He said, wrapping his arms around the boy. Jack smirked and began to kiss Pitch's neck, nipping here and there, and leaving tiny marks. Pitch shivered and pulled away.

"What are you doing?" Pitch breathed, looking Jack in the eye. Jack smirked and rolled his hips forward.

"From the feel of it, turning you on." He moaned, his own body slightly aroused.

"Not so shy anymore, are you?" Pitch asked, slipping his hands underneath Jack's hoodie. Jack arched into the warmth of Pitch's touch and moaned lightly.

"Not now that I know we feel the same." He said, quickly rolling them over so Pitch was on his back, and Jack was straddling him. He rolled his hips forward, moaning as their clothed erections rubbed together.

"Pitch!" Jack moaned as his hips were gripped tightly and they were flipped again. Pitch tugged Jack's hoodie off, eyeing the boy's lightly muscled torso and arms hungrily.

"Beautiful." He purred, leaning in and capturing Jack's lips with his own, the kiss rough and hungry. Jack slipped Pitch's robe off, and it slid down his arms, where Pitch let it fall to the floor. He pulled back and began to rub the bulge in Jack's pants, making the boy moan and buck his hips.

"Don't tease." He hissed as Pitch took his hand away. Pitch chuckled, slipping Jack's pants down and then his own, taking both of their members into his hand and pumping them quickly, moaning.

"Oh, Pitch!" Jack gasped, the heat from his hand and from his member was driving him crazy. He arched his back and let out a low moan.

"Faster!" He breathed, and Pitch complied, watching Jack as they both got closer to their peaks.

"Cum with me Jack." Pitch moaned, and he felt Jack twitch and cum, triggering him to cum as well, their moans lost in the shadows. Pitch then knelt down and licked their mess off of Jack's stomach and now limp member, licking his lips after. Jack pulled him up, then did the same, taking his time and turning Pitch on again. Though it was too soon to be hard again, Pitch let Jack finish, then pulled him up roughly and kissed him, a possessive growl escaping his lips as Jack kissed back eagerly. They pulled away for air, and Jack looked into Pitch's eyes.

"Pitch, do you know how long I've wanted you?" He asked, and Pitch smirked.

"Just about when I first saw you." He answered himself.

"Have you?" Pitch purred, leaning in and nipping at Jack's neck.

"Mm, Pitch!" He gasped, tilting his head to give Pitch more room.

"I've wanted you to just take control of me." Jack moaned, blushing as he told his deepest secrets to the man.

"To make me yours." He breathed, then cried out in pain and pleasure as Pitch bit down on his shoulder, breaking the skin.

"Do you like it rough, Jack?" Pitch asked, lapping up the beads of blood, and gasping at the cold.

"Oh, gods, yes!" Jack moaned, scraping his nails down Pitch's back.

"I want you so bad!" He gasped, getting hard again.

"Pitch!"

Pitch pulled back and watched Jack as he lay on his bed, panting, his eyes half lidded with lust, and his member hard again.

"What a sight." Pitch purred, his own member stirring once more. He pulled Jack's pants completely off, then his own before leaning back over Jack.

"How much do you want it Jack?" He asked, conjuring a small vile from the shadows and placing it on the night stand.

"Pitch! I want to to fuck me!" He cried out, looking at him pleadingly.

"Eager, are we?" Pitch asked, chuckling. He moved one hand down to cup Jack's ass, squeezing it quickly, earning a gasp. He grabbed the vile in the other hand, coating three of his fingers in the slick, clear liquid.

"Look at you. What would the Guardians think?"

"I don't care! Please Pitch!"

Pitch chuckled and began rubbing one finger against Jack's entrance before slowly pushing it in.

"Yes! Pitch, more!" Jack moaned, rocking his hips against his finger.

"You've done this before. What did you use?" Pitch asked, smirking. Jack only moaned and shook his head. Pitch pulled away and jack whimpered.

"Only my fingers." He said, and Pitch came back, slipping two fingers in this time, scissoring them to stretch Jack out. He hissed in discomfort, but soon got used to Pitch's fingers until he added a third one.

"Relax." Pitch breathed, leaning down and running his tongue over one of Jack's nipples. Jack gasped and arched his back, moaning. He began rocking his hips against Pitch's fingers with each thrust, moaning louder each time. Pitch found his prostate and Jack nearly screamed as he rubbed it.

"Oh, gods, yes! Pitch!"

Pitch chuckled and removed his fingers, using the rest of the vile's contents on his throbbing member.

"This will hurt, but just relax." Pitch said, positioning himself. He pushed in all the way, hissing at the tightness and chill. Jack tensed up for a second before relaxing and waiting for Pitch to continue. Pitch started slowly, holding Jack's hips tightly as he thrust in again, hitting his prostate.

"Fuck! Pitch!" Jack screamed, digging his nails into Pitch's shoulders and arching his back.

"More!" He cried, and Pitch complied, speeding up a bit. Jack was panting and screaming in ecstasy, his eyes shut tight, and his hips moving with Pitch's rhythm, while Pitch was thrusting in hard and fast, hitting Jack's prostate each time, and moaning with each thrust.

"Ah! More! Pitch! Nnhhhg! Harder!" Jack shouted, his eyes opened now and his pupils dilated, leaving only a thin ring of blue visible. Pitch pulled out and sat on the bed, pulling Jack on top of him and slamming up into the boy, who screamed in pleasure. Jack lifted himself up, then dropped himself, moaning as he rode Pitch fast and hard. Jack was so tight, Pitch was already close to his peak, so he began to pump Jack's member as well, making the boy cum quickly.

"Pitch!" He screamed, arching his body and releasing his seed all over his and Pitch's stomachs. He clenched around Pitch, making him cum as well, moaning and filling Jack up. They both collapsed on the bed, breathing hard and feeling content.

"Wow." Jack breathed, kissing Pitch quickly before sliding off of him and almost whimpering at the empty feeling. Pitch wrapped his arms around the boy and let him rest on his chest, smiling.

"You are amazing, Jack Frost." He purred, and Jack smiled back, resting his head on Pitch's muscular chest and closing his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Lots of smut! Smutsmutsmut! Enjoy! :3

* * *

They woke up an hour later, and Jack was a bit sore, but in a pleasant way.

"Come, Jack, lets get cleaned up." Pitch said, scooping him up an phasing through the shadows to the bathroom. It was not as dark as the other rooms, as it had glowing crystals in the corners, and the bath tub was more like a hot spring with a waterfall spouting from one wall.

"This is nice." Jack said with a smile as Pitch lowered he and Jack into the warm water. Jack recoiled a bit at first, but soon the warmth soothed him and he relaxed.

"Not too hot?" Pitch asked, and Jack shook his head.

"No, it's nice." He said with a smile. Pitch smiled back and kissed Jack sweetly. Jack moaned lightly, kissing back, straddling Pitch and was soon hard.

"You are very excitable." Pitch chuckled, nipping at Jack's neck, drawing out more delicious sounds from the boy.

"It's- Ah! Y-your fault!" Jack retorted, rolling his hips to rub against Pitch's growing erection.

"Is it now? I do believe then, that it is my responsibility to fix this then." Pitch purred, reaching down and stroking Jack's member.

"Y-yes! Pitch! Fix it!" Jack moaned, bucking into the mans hand.

"Excitable and eager." Pitch chuckled, speeding his hand up, watching Jack writhe in pleasure for him.

"Cum for me, Jack." He whispered, and Jack came hard, screaming in pleasure. He slumped against Pitch, calming down, then turned and slid down on him, moaning.

"Let me take care of you now." He gasped, sliding up and down on Pitch, the water a bit uncomfortable for this, but it felt good enough. Pitch gasped and moaned, grabbing Jack's hips and guiding his body. He gently bit at the boy's neck, then his ear, then back down to his shoulder, making him moan more. Pitch met Jack's hips with hard thrusts, aiming for his prostate, and smirking when he found it, causing Jack to cry out.

"Yes! Pitch! Please, more!" He shouted, and Pitch happily complied, going faster and harder until Jack came again, his muscles clenching over Pitch's member, making him cum as well, moaning loudly. They collapsed panting, the water steaming around them.

"We came in here to get clean, not dirtier." Pitch said, pulling out of Jack.

"I didn't hear you complain." Jack said with a grin. Pitch rolled his eyes and kissed Jack again. He handed the boy some soap and chuckled.

"Wash yourself, I don't trust me not to try anything." He said, grabbing more and washing his own body, then stepping under the waterfall to rinse himself off. Jack chuckled and washed himself as well, rinsing off after Pitch.

"Maybe I want you to try something." Jack said suggestively, and Pitch looked over Jack's body with a smirk.

"Really now?" He purred, gabbing Jack's already half hard member. Jack moaned and bucked his hips, making Pitch smirk wider. Pitch was hard and he pulled Jack to him, turning him around and thrusting in roughly. Jack screamed and moaned, pushing back against him.

"Yes! Fuck me hard, Pitch!" Jack cried, and Pitch complied eagerly, grabbing the teen's hips and thrusting in as hard as he could, moaning. He leaned forward and bit Jack's shoulder, leaving his mark.

"You are mine, Jack Frost."

"Yes! Yes! Pitch, I'm yours!" Jack screamed, and he pushed against Pitch with each thrust. Pitch moaned at those words and he reached around and began pumping Jack's member in time with his thrusts.

"Oh, gods! Yes!" Jack screamed, then came hard, his member extremely sensitive now.

"Pitch!"

"Yes, Jack! Ahh!" Pitch moaned as he came deep in Jack.

"Beautiful." Pitch purred, pulling out of Jack. Jack gave a small whine at the empty feeling, but decided to cuddle into Pitch.

"And you are damn sexy." Jack replied, kissing Pitch's neck. Pitch chuckled and ran his long fingers over the bite mark on Jack's shoulder, making the boy wince a little.

"Will it scar?" Jack asked, and Pitch shook his head.

"Only self inflicted wounds scar." He said.

"So I can mark you as often as I want." He purred, licking the wound tenderly. Jack moaned and tilted his head to give him more room.

"Jack, never leave me." Pitch said quietly.

"Always come back to me." He added. Jack was taken aback by the request, but smiled, pulling away to look into Pitch's golden eyes.

"Always, Pitch. I will always come back to you."

Suddenly a Nightmare galloped in an whinnied urgently.

"Wash up Jack. North is here." He said angrily. Jack gasped and washed himself before getting out and drying off quickly. He jumped into his clothes, while Pitch summoned his onto his body with shadows. He handed Jack his staff, then took him through the shadows to meet up with North.

"Jack! We were worried! Why did you not check in?" North said, clearly relieved to se that Jack was ok.

"I fell asleep here and Pitch took care of me. Sorry." Jack said, giving an apologetic smile. North looked suspicious, but accepted the excuse.

"I see you bathed as well. I guess you are being taken care of." He said.

"More than he would with you." Pitch said, glaring at the Guardian.

"Pitch! Please don't." Jack said, eyes wide.

"No, Jack. He needs to know." Pitch said softly, and North looked confused and upset.

"Know what, Jack?" North asked, and Jack took a deep breath.

"That no matter how many believers I get, no matter how long I am a Guardian I don't feel needed. You never offer me a place to stay, you only call me to meetings when you and the others aren't enough to stop whatever is happening."

"Jack, I-"

"No, North! Pitch treats me as an equal, and he offers me a place to stay and things to do. I will remain a Guardian, but I am going to stay with Pitch. Now thank you for checking up on me, but I'm fine." Jack said, walking away.

"What have you done to him Pitch!?" North snapped, pulling out his sabres.

"Only what he's asked me to do to him." Pitch said with a smirk.

"And the way he screams my name, it's beautiful." He said, laughing as he faded into the shadows. A couple of Nightmares forced North to leave.

"I will be back, Pitch! And the others too!" He bellowed before he was forced out of the lair.

"You told him!?" Jack asked, both happy to have that off of his chest, and appalled that Pitch would say it like that.

"I did, and North went paler than you." Pitch said, smirking. Jack blushed and hid his face in his hands, making Pitch chuckle.

"He said he'd be back with the others."

"And I won't leave you." Jack said, wrapping his arms around Pitch, who hugged the sprite back.

"Not that I would let you leave." Pitch whispered, nipping at Jack's ear. Jack jumped, but pressed closer to him, smiling.

"So I can't bring snow days anymore?" He asked.

"As long as you come back, you can do anything." Pitch replied, running his fingers through Jack's soft white hair, making him close his eyes happily.

"I love it when you do this." He breathed, smiling. Pitch smiled as well, kissing the top of Jack's head.

"Good, I enjoy doing it." He said, and they sat on Pitch's bed like that for a while.


End file.
